No siempre es el adios
by zelda kagamine
Summary: El momento de unificar a los italianos ha llegado y donde solamente uno debe quedarse, cinco días para despedirse pues ha llegado el momento de decir adiós o tal vez no...
1. Chapter 1

Zelda: Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Hetalia que surgió de repente así que espero que les guste.

Green: Recordando que Hetalia no nos pertenece por más que quisiéramos pero ya que a hacer Fandom.

Zelda: Lo único que aclarar es que es medio UA en algunas cosas pero principalmente ellos siguen siendo países pero también hay otros seres que con el paso de la historia se mostraran.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 1.- Unificación.**

Veneciano y Romano caminaban hacia un salón donde sus superiores les estaban esperando, les habían mandado a llamar de un momento a otro diciendo que era algo demasiado importante pero por alguna extraña razón la cual es mejor conocida como intuición les decía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir

-"Ve~ Fratello para que nos querrán –dijo Veneciano.

-"No lo sé, pero más les vale que sea de verdad importante… _y no sea nada malo" _–dijo Romano pensando lo último para no asustar a su hermano menor.

Esa misma sensación se hizo más fuerte cuando llegaron al salón donde los superiores de ambos más los de su hermano Seborga (quien les alcanzo antes de entrar a aquel lugar) se encontraban hablando de algo que mostraba ser serio por el rostro de esas personas.

Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en los lugares que les indicaron.

-"¿Saben para que les mandamos a llamar?" –pregunto uno de esos sujetos.

-"Si supiéramos crees que estaríamos así" –dijo Romano con su siempre sarcasmo.

Las personas del lugar se acomodaron mejor pensando en la mejor forma de decirles aquella noticia que sabían muy bien los destruiría literalmente hablando.

-"Bueno… "-dijo otro sujeto, el superior de Feliciano –"Como ya saben nosotros hemos mejorado los lazos entre las dos partes de Italia"-

Los tres nuevamente asintieron aunque Seborga con un poco de duda al ser llamado si él seguía siendo independiente de sus dos hermanos mayores.

-"Si ya lo sabemos" –dijo Seborga serio cosa demasiado inusual en él –"¿Pero a que quieren llegar con todo esto?"-

-"Eso es lo que queríamos decirles… Italia se unificara"-

Italia y Romano abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendidos esperando simplemente que lo que estaban pensando no fuera verdad, deseaban con todo su corazón que eso no fuera verdad.

Seborga tardo un poco más de comprender al ser más joven así que se limitó a escuchar lo que estuvieran por decir.

-"A que quieren llegar con todo esto –cuestiono Romano ya más serio.

-"Como seremos uno nuevamente hemos llegado a la decisión de que exista una sola representación de Italia…"-

El más joven al fin comprendió lo que estaban diciendo.

-"No te preocupes Seborga" –hablo uno de sus superiores –"Tu aun sigues siendo aparte de tus hermanos, pero igualmente teníamos que decírtelo como parte de su familia"-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio esperando que otra cosa les fuera a decir.

-"Por eso mismo" –continuo el mismo que había dicho la mala noticia –"Decidimos que ustedes fueran los que escogieran quien será el representante"-

-"¡COMO PUEDEN DECIRNOS ESO!" –Grito Romano completamente enojado –"¡NOS ESTAN DICIENDO QUE ENTRE NOSOTROS ESCOGAMOS A QUIEN DEBE DE MORIR! ¡NO LO ACEPTARE!"-

-"Romano" –dijo Veneciano más este no le hacía caso –"¡ROMANO!"-

Romano paro de gritar para mirar a su hermano quien extrañamente mostraba una expresión de seriedad total, uno que solamente mostraba cuando se trataba de un asunto serio tal y como ese y del cual solamente sus hermanos eran conocedores.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para elegir?"-

-"Una hora para elegir y en cinco días desaparecerá"-

Veneciano solamente asunto con la cabeza y con la mano derecha tomo la mano de su gemelo mientras que con la izquierda tomaba a Seborga encaminándose hacia la salida de aquel horrible lugar.

-"Tendrán su respuesta" –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Veneciano camino por el largo pasillo aun sosteniendo las manos de sus hermanos quienes misteriosamente se dejaron llevar sin ningún tipo de réplica pues cada uno de ellos estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-"_Deberé de perder a alguno de mis dos hermanos… sé que casi no convivo con ellos pero no quiero perderlos son lo único que tengo" –_pensaba un preocupado y afligido Seborga.

-"_Estúpidos, como se les ocurre hacernos esto no se dan cuenta de que las cosas empeoraran para nosotros si alguno de los dos falta, además Veneciano es demasiado inocente no quiero que me pase esto" –_era lo que cruzaba por la mente de Romano.

-"_Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando de verdad quiero a mis dos hermanos como para que Romano o yo desaparcamos"-_

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la habitación que por el momento los dos mayores estaban compartiendo; Romano se sentó en su cama mientras los otros dos en un sillón que se encontraba frente de dicho mueble.

-"Yo seré el que desaparezca" –dijo Romano mirando directamente a Veneciano.

-"No hermano" –dijo seriamente Veneciano mirando a su hermano omitiendo por completo sus característicos ve~ -"Esa persona debo ser yo"-

-"Que no lo entiendes, si mueres todos se preocuparan" –dijo Romano –"Para empezar estará el macho patatas y el japonés que siempre está con él, además de la loca e Hungría y Autria aunque este último no quiera aceptarlo, eso sin contar a Francia que siempre te a adorado"-

Feliciano estaba a punto de protestar pero Romano volvió a hablar.

-"Además a nadie le importaría si yo muriera después de todo no soy ni tan bueno en la pintura, ni carismático además de que soy demasiado gruñón nadie me extrañaría…"-

Romano no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un golpe de su hermano le hizo guardar silencio mirando que de verdad Veneciano estaba enojado.

-"¿Cómo que nadie te va a extrañar?" –Cuestiono completamente furioso –"Que no piensan en el pobre de España él te quiere demasiado y sufriría si tu desaparecieras además de Bélgica y Holanda no dijiste alguna vez que eran tus amigos, ellos también estarían mal de que tu desaparecieras"-

-"Pero no es nada a comparación tuya"-

-"Escucha hermano" –dijo calmadamente mirándole a los ojos de una manera un tanto amenazadora –"Este país necesita alguien que se tome las cosas en serio y no dude ni un segundo por el bien de ellos y esa persona eres tu así que quiera o no la persona que desapareceré seré yo"-

Nuevamente Romano estaba a punto de hablar hasta que se sintió demasiado borroso y la vista le empezó a fallar hasta caer completamente inconsciente en la cama.

Veneciano le había puesto un tranquilizante sin que su hermano se diera cuenta de ello; los tres siempre llevaban uno igual que una pistola para su propia seguridad después de todo estar metidos en el mundo de la mafia tenia consecuencias que muchas veces se lamentaban de ver o saber.

-"Lo siento pero después de todo tu siempre has sido mejor que yo" –dijo colocando suavemente a su hermano en la cama cuando sintió que alguien le estaba abrazando por la espalda –"Seborga, por favor entiéndelo"-

-"No voy a decir que te entiendo por qué seria mentirte pero si tú crees que es lo mejor lo aceptare, después de todo aunque los demás te vean como alguien cobarde y débil sé que ere alguien valiente que se arriesga siempre por los demás"-

Los dos se quedaron en un profundo silencio durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo ya había pasado y tenían que ir a decir quién era el que debía de desaparecer; los dos salieron de la habitación pero Veneciano se aseguró de cerrarla con llave para que su hermano no lo interrumpiera, ya había tomado la decisión y ahora solamente quedaba esperar.

-"Muy bien cuál es la decisión" –cuestiono el superior de Veneciano.

-"Yo seré que el desaparezca, mi hermano es demasiado valioso como para perderlo"-

-"Si eso es lo que piensas así será"-

En ese momento la cuenta regresiva empezó a correr en contra de él.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zelda: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que puse medio OC a Italia pero es que me lo imagine así de serio por culpa de la mafia y todo eso pero con los demás sigue siendo el misma Italia tonto que no es un mal tipo y todos quieren XD.

Red: Esperamos comentarios, amenazas de muerte, cartas bombas comida hecha por Inglaterra (?)

X: Solamente aclaramos que Seborga si será de cierta importancia en esta historia y más porque lo adoramos de cierta manera.

Red: Esperamos las respuestas~


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda: Hola

Green: -mirándola mal-

Zelda: OK perdón por la demora, pero las vacaciones, salidas, perder el internet todo eso se interpuso en mi camino

Red: Pero bueno aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo

X: Esperamos que les guste

Zelda: Y gracias de verdad a los dos comentarios que me dejaron, me hacen querer seguir con esta historia y sobre la ortografía lo siento si está mal pero es que a veces Word me trollea DX

Green: Sin más que decir esperamos que les guste la historia

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 2.- Quinto día (primera parte): Aceptación.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la hermosa región de Venecia, todos sus habitantes se sonreían al pasar entre ellos saludándose cordialmente y deseándose un bien día; se notaba la paz y la tranquilidad en todos los aspectos…

-"¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto!" –grito alguien.

Bueno no todo en la vida puede ser paz y tranquilidad más si tomamos en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa de los italianos.

Romano golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba en frente de él, no importaba si eran muebles o la misma pared pero todo recibía daño de parte del sureño; Seborga simplemente le miraba de manera preocupada pero más que para Romano era para la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos llorando.

Esa chica era la hermana menor de los tres, mejor conocida como Vaticano, con el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la espalda y un pequeño mechón sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza con dirección hacia el suelo y de hermosos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Romano.

Ella solamente había oído que los superiores de sus hermanos les habían mandado a llamar, más jamás se le cruzo por la mente que fuera para una noticia tan cruel y despiadada, en el primer momento de oírlo de boca de Veneciano rompió a llorar sin importarle nada.

Veneciano simplemente los miraba sin saber que hacer o decir, había pasado toda la noche en vela imaginándose la reacción de su gemelo más no había hecho lo mismo con su querida hermana y estaba pagando en esos momentos las consecuencias; suspirando se acerco a ella dándole un reconfortante abrazo que rápidamente fue correspondido por los otros dos.

-"Ve~ no te preocupes hermanita todo va a estar bien"-

-"¡¿Cómo demonios crees que las cosas van a estar bien?!" –Volvió a gritar Romano mientras los miraba –"Nos estás diciendo que sin el consentimiento de nosotros estas aceptando morir"-

Sus palabras fueron más crueles de lo que él había pensado, pero vio su error al notar que su hermana lloraba con más fuerza.

-"¡No quiero!" –Sollozo –"Quiero que te quedes aquí hermano, quiero que sigas jugando conmigo como si fuéramos niños pequeños, que me sigas mimando pesar de que el papa y los demás digan que no lo hagas… quiero simplemente seguir sintiendo tu presencia"-

Veneciano la abrazo con más fuera conteniendo el llanto que sintió al oír las palabras de su querida hermana menor.

-"Yo también quiero seguir haciendo eso" –susurro.

-"Entonces di que te niegas, que lo pensaste mejor y que mejor me escojan a mi" –le dijo Romano señalándose –"Vamos diles eso"-

Seborga suspiro mirando al mayor de sus hermano, no entendía que tanto dolor le estaba causando a Feliciano y a él mismo, miro a Vaticano resistiendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-"No lo hare, mi decisión ya está tomada y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo"-

-"Entonces haz lo que tú quieras, pero ya no cuentes conmigo" –dijo Romano saliendo de la casa dando un portazo.

Los tres restantes se quedaron viendo la puerta por unos segundos teniendo todas las emociones encontradas: tristeza, enojo, incomprensión… miedo… nostalgia…

-"Hermano" –llamo la atención Seborga a los otros dos –"No te preocupes, solamente necesita un tiempo para que comprenda mejor las cosas"-

-"Lo sé, pero es que simplemente… me duele verlo así, me recuerda cuando fuimos separados"-

Recordó aquella misma mirada el día en que les habían dicho que él se quedaría con Austria y Romano tendría que irse con España; ambos sufrieron aquel fatídico día, y no es que pensara mal de España sino que simplemente no quería separarse de su hermano gemelo.

Se mantuvo tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Vaticano dejo de llorar y se le quedo viendo junto con Seborga intentando adivinar que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Veneciano.

-"Hermano" –llamo nuevamente Seborga –"Sabes que te vamos a extrañar verdad"-

-"Lo sé" –contesto.

-"Y también sabes que no importa lo que pase vamos a seguir queriéndote como eres ¿verdad?" –hablo esta vez Vaticano.

-"También lo sé"-

-"Entonces sonríe" –hablaron al mismo tiempo –"Eso es lo que nos hace sonreír también a nosotros"-

Veneciano los miro sorprendido por las palabras de los dos pero al mirar la sinceridad que demostraban sus miradas supo que era verdad y recordó una promesa muy importante que se había hecho el mismo.

-"_Juro que hare a todas las personas sonreír, no importa los tiempos que estén pasando ellos serán felices… por eso mi nombre será Feliciano, el encargado de hacer que las personas conozcan lo que es la diversión y la vida y yo nunca dejare de sonreír para estar siempre con ellos"-_

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como dos ríos caudalosos, aunque no había logrado que todos dejaran de ser gruñones y sonrieran él estaba feliz de al menos haber hecho que sus hermanos fueran felices y alegres conociendo la vida tal y como él se lo había prometido.

-"Tienen razón, debo sonreír por ustedes y por los demás, no importa cuánto tiempo me quede los atesorare cada momento porque es con la gente que amo"-

Vaticano y Seborga sonrieron felices de escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermano mayor prometiéndose que harían lo que fuera por él en sus últimos momentos tal y como Veneciano lo había hecho por ellos durante toda su vida.

Y sin que ninguno de los tres hermanos se diera cuenta, afuera de la casa Romano realmente no se había ido sino que estaba recargado contra la puerta de la entrada escuchando todas las palabras que se habían dicho y recordando también aquellos oscuros momentos cuando habían sido separados.

-"Es como si fuera ayer la primera vez que lo vi, Feliciano… de verdad eres un buen hermano menor"-

Miro hacia la puerta luchando por si debía de entrar o no, cuando oyó las palabras de sus dos hermanos sobre la sonrisa, recordando algo que tal vez podría ayudarlo; sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta asustando a los otros tres quienes lo creían en otra parte.

-"No no asustes así" –se quejo Vaticano sosteniéndose como gato a Seborga quien hacía gestos de dolor-

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes"-

-"¿Eh?"- contestaron todos.

-"Prepárense que vamos a salir" –vio la mirada confusa de los otros tres –"No pregunten es una sorpresa pero les aseguro que les hare sentirse mejor"-

Sin decir nada los demás tomaron sus cosas más importantes y salieron con Romano quien los guiaba por diferentes lugares, cruzando calles, usando las góndolas, brincando algunos callejones, dieron tantas vueltas que no supieron en donde se encontraban pues de un momento a otros los hermosos ríos de Venecia cambiaron a árboles y arbustos.

Caminaron por unos lugares más hasta que Romano paro y haciendo un movimiento quito las ramas de unos árboles mostrando el lugar donde se encontraban dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

-"Esto es…"-

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zelda: Y eso fue todo por el día de hoy espero que les haya gustado

Red: Lamentamos de nuevo si están medio OC los personajes.

X: Buscamos muchas formas diferentes de Vaticano para ver cual quedaba mejor y gano esta ya que las demás la dejaban siempre como alguien rubio y demasiado serio y no nos gustaba tanto la idea hasta que salió ella y simplemente nos encanto

Green: Esperamos sus comentarios

Zelda: Hasta luego


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda: No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

Green: Esa ni te la crees tú.

Zelda: (con un aura obscura) No me lo recuerdes.

X: Porque no mejor das la explicación de porqué tardaste tanto.

Zelda: Bueno, para empezar la escuela me ha tenido demasiado ocupada con las tareas y más por culpa de los maestros que me piden demasiado y el cuerpo no aguanta y la mente menos, después tuve que presentar un examen extraordinario porque soy bien bestia y reprobé u.u y finalmente mi madre quiso salir a visitar mi familia que vive en un lugar olvidado por dios.

Red: No es para tanto.

Zelda: No tiene carreteras, no tiene internet ni cable y todo está rodeado de árboles al más puro estilo Tarzán.

Red: Ok, si es un lugar olvidado por dios.

Zelda: Te lo dije, y bueno finalmente estoy aquí así que espero que les guste este capitulo y recuerden~

X: Nada más que la historia le pertenece, si fuera nuestro desde un principio saldrían los países latinos y habría más fanservice si es que se puede.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 3.- Quinto día (segunda parte): Sorpresa.**

_En el capítulo anterior._

_Caminaron por unos lugares más hasta que Romano paro y haciendo un movimiento quito las ramas de unos árboles mostrando el lugar donde se encontraban dejando a los demás sorprendidos._

_-"Esto es…"-_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ahora…

-"No puede ser… este lugar es hermoso" –dijo Vaticano mirando aquel lugar.

Y no era para menos, al lugar donde les había guiado Romano era tan bello que sorprendería a cualquiera: en la parte derecha se encontraba una gran cascada que chocaba con un pequeño pero puro lago causando un arcoíris con la poca luz que se filtraba por algunos árboles haciendo sobras por todas partes, mientras que al lado izquierdo había grandes árboles de manzanos que tenían todas sus frutas en su mejor época, todo junto mostrada un lugar tranquilo donde se quisiera estar dormido durante todo el día.

-"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" –pregunto Seborga mirando hacia todos lados maravillado.

-"Bueno es una larga historia"- Romano miro el rostro de sus hermanos diciéndole simplemente con la mirada _"Vamos dilo" _–Bueno… un día mientras estaba caminando metido en mis pensamientos camine sin darme cuenta y llegue hasta aquí"-

Los tres le miraron antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

-"Jajaja te perdiste Fratello" –dijo Veneciano.

-"No… puedo… respirar…" –decía Seborga sosteniéndose el estómago de la risa.

Vaticano era la única que simplemente intentaba resistirse a no reírse del pobre de su hermano que ya estaba más rojo que un tomate de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y arrepintiéndose por completo de haberle contado a sus hermanos sobre la razón de cómo había encontrado aquel lugar.

-"¡YA BASTA MALDICIÓN!" –Grito Romano completamente sonrojado –"Demonios sabía que no debía de haberles contado"-

-"Ve~ perdón por reírnos pero no esperábamos que encontraras este lugar de esa forma"-

-"Cierto hera~ hera~"-dijo Seborga.

"Hera~ hera~"-

-"Ya entendí maldición" –se cruzó de brazos –"Y dejen de reírse de esa forma, saben que lo odio"-

Tanto Seborga como Veneciano sonrieron de forma cómplice ante aquello, sabían muy bien cuanto odiaba que los dos se rieran de esa forma pero al menos había resultado de la forma en que ellos estaban planeando: olvidar su enojo anterior y divertirse como una familia.

Romano suspiro intentando calmarse pues sabía muy bien que esa era la forma de ser de sus dos hermanos, agradeciendo a dios y al cielo de que Vaticano fuera un poco más como él sino ya tendría canas verdes.

-"Bueno y… ¿a qué vinimos a este lugar?" –pregunto Vaticano.

-"Ah, sobre eso, simplemente quiero estar con mi familia durante este día y tener recuerdos de todos nosotros juntos"-

Veneciano le miro sorprendido ante aquellas palabras y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo pegándose como koala.

-"Gratzie Fratello"-

El sureño simplemente sonrió y correspondió al abrazo ante la mirada de sus otros dos hermanos.

Después de aquello los cuatro se sentaron debajo de un árbol y Romano saco detrás de unos arbustos una canasta con comida ya preparada.

-"¿Y esa canasta?" –cuestiono Seborga sorprendido.

-"Bueno digamos que me gusta estar mucho tiempo en este lugar por lo cual siempre dejo comida preparada por si se me olvida comer antes de venir" –excuso Romano.

Y por esa vez, los demás decidieron pasar por alto aquello dejando una que otra pregunta al aire decidiendo mejor disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de su hermano mayor frente a aquella hermosa imagen del lugar en el que se encontraban…

Después de estar un tiempo comiendo y riendo ante las tonterías que decía Seborga y que secundaba Veneciano se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí sin saber que decir ante los demás.

O en ese se encontraban hasta que Vaticano se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente de Veneciano y mirándolo se lanzó a sus brazos acomodándose de la mejor manera posible.

-"Sabes hermano, tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida pues a pesar de haber sufrido tanto durante todos estos años, desde la partida de SIR hasta haber tenido que alejarte de sus amigos durante la segunda guerra mundial nunca dejaste de sonreír para nosotros y alegrarnos cuando nosotros estábamos tristes o deprimidos y siempre fuiste la mejor persona en cuanto animar a los demás como tu lista de las personas que necesitan sonreír más" –levanto su rostro demostrando que estaba llorando –"Te extrañare como jamás extrañare a nadie más en la vida, pero comprendo tu decisión y te apoyo por completo porque sé que siempre harás las coas por los demás antes que por ti mismo, pero recuerda que no importa cuando tiempo te quede siempre estarás con tu familia, porque somos italianos y lo más importante para nosotros es la familia como Nono nos enseñó así que jamás te des por vencido pues siempre nos tendrás para defenderte de quien intente hacerte daño"-

-"Sorella…" –

-"Cierto" –apoyo Seborga tomando uno de los brazos de su hermano y sujetándolo fuertemente pero sin la intención de lastimarlo –"Pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros para estar a tu lado pues además de que prácticamente sobrevivimos gracias a ustedes" –intento hacer un chiste que al parecer no funciono del todo por la mirada de Romano –"Fuiste uno de los que nos crio desde que nacimos sin conocimiento alguno y luchaste junto con Romano para que siguiéramos inocentes ante las demás naciones que nunca tuvieron buenas intenciones con nosotros" –recordó a Francia sacándole un escalofrió –"Fuiste un gran apoyo cuando más necesitábamos ayuda y de eso siempre te lo agradeceremos y ni siquiera todo el tiempo del mundo nos daría tiempo de regresarte todo lo que de verdad te mereces al ser tan bueno con nosotros"-

-"Fratello..."-

-"Así es Feliciano" –se acercó Romano y lo tomo por el brazo que quedaba solo repitiendo lo que Seborga había hecho minutos antes –"Recuerda siempre que no solamente nos tienes a Vaticano, Seborga y a mí, sino también tienes al inútil macho patatas que a pesar de todo se preocupa por ti igual que su idiota hermano albino o Japón, además del señorito y Hungría junto con Polonia con quienes siempre has estado, incluso Francia tiene un aprecio por ti igual que España tomando en cuenta que son nuestros "hermanos mayores" por lo que jamás pienses que estas solo pues es una mentira" –lo tomo del rostro y lo levanto demostrando que Feliciano ya estaba llorando por las palabras de sus hermanos –"Además de que eres demasiado idiota como para poder sobrevivir por sí solo" –sonrió de lado al ver el puchero de su hermano –"Pero eres nuestro idiota"-

Veneciano sin poder soportarlo más se lanzó a los brazos de sus hermanos mientras lloraba demostrando el miedo que sentía pero al mismo tiempo el valor que tenía que llorar frente a las personas más preciadas para él y que sabía muy bien siempre estarían a su lado tal y como ellos mismos lo habían dicho, y de lo cual siempre les estaría agradecido.

-"Gracias hermanos… de verdad, gracias…"-

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mientras tanto en Autria se encontraba su representante tomando el té con Hungría como habían acostumbrado, pues a pesar de todo seguían teniendo muy buena relaciones.

O eso estaban haciendo hasta que llego Prusia arruinando todo cuando empezó a molestar a Austria siendo perseguido por Hungría con su siempre fiel sartén especial golpeador de albinos (?) cuando Polonia entro apresurado al lugar completamente sudado y agitado cosa demasiado extraña tomando en cuenta quien era.

-"¿Qué sucedió Feliks?" –pregunto Hungría preocupada al ver el estado de su amigo.

-"Italia… el…el…" –decía entrecortadamente.

-"¿Qué le paso a Ita-chan?" –se acercó Prusia también preocupado al escuchar aquel nombre.

Austria también se acercó pues aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente como los otros dos, también tuvo preocupación al escuchar el nombre de su anteriormente sirviente.

-"Italia va a desaparecer" –termino de decir cayendo al suelo soltando grandes lágrimas.

-"¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que Feliciano va a desaparecer?" –hablo Roderich al ver el shock emocional de sus dos compañeros.

-"Mi jefes me lo dijeron" –explico el rubio aun llorando –"Al parecer decidieron unificarlos después de tanto tiempo y por lo mismo solamente necesitan un representante y ese será Romano"-

-"Pero él no puede, no puede" –empezó a decir Prusia.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" –cuestiono Hungría sosteniendo fuertemente su sartén.

-"Hoy se cumple el quinto día, le quedan cuatro más"-

Y en ese momento todo se derrumbó para las tres personas que acababan de recibir la noticia, Eli soltó su sartén mientras empezaba a llorar siendo abrazada por Roderich quien decía palabras que intentaban calmarla cuando por dentro él también quería llorar como lo estaba haciendo ella, mientras que Gilbert simplemente se dejó caer contra una de las sillas del lugar y tapaba su rostro con sus manos con un solo pensamiento.

_-"¿Cómo se lo diré a mi hermano?"-_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zelda: Y eso es todo amigos.

Green: Ya saben, amenazas de muerte, comida de Inglaterra y todas esas cosas horribles serán recibidas por ella.

X: Las galletas y felicitaciones serán recibidas por nosotros.

Zelda: Oigan, yo quiero galletas.

Red: (comiendo unas) Por tardar tanto no recibirás nada.

Zelda: (en aura emo) No es justo yo quiero galletas.

Todos menos Zelda: Adiós.

Zelda: Adiós…. Snif… snif… yo quiero galletas.


End file.
